Cry Wolf
by Ersuela
Summary: Someone has been watching our little black-haired bishonen's every move. And that someone isn't exactly too happy. Kai/Rei yaoi, swearing.


A.N: I had to write another one. X_X I'm sorry.  
  
Paradoxical: -_- No you're not, you lying bitch.  
  
NOTE: This takes place the episode where the Bladebreakers were in that alley thing and Kevin (that's his name, right?) challenged them to a battle. And then eventually Mariah and Lei showed up and called Rei a "traitor". Remember? The episode where they were going to get pizza at the end of it and Tyson asked why they called Rei a traitor and Kai was like, "Why don't you just leave him alone?" and Tyson said, "There goes Mr. Sensitive." XD Remember? Okay, good. ^^; Continue.  
  
WARNING: contains yaoi. X-x Feck off if you don't like it. Nyah.  
  
Cry Wolf   
By Firefly-chan  
  
Rei wasn't usually up this late at night, but tonight was different. He couldn't sleep. Not with everything that was on his mind. No, it'd be near to impossible to sleep. Now he stood silently outside of the hotel they were staying at, beyblade clenched tightly in his hands. The sharp metal of the blade scratched and pierced at his skin, drawing a slight amount of blood but not enough for it to be noticeable.   
  
He let out a silent sigh that he had been holding in, dropping his blade to the ground. It landed with a soft clatter to the hard dirt ground beneath his feet and rolled to the side before going completely still. He watched it with a careful eye, not really having any idea what he was doing but not caring at the same time. Swallowing roughly, he bent down and picked up his beyblade again, letting it rest in his palm.  
  
"I can't figure out what's wrong," He muttered to his beyblade, brushing off a bit of dirt that had gotten off on it. "I can't figure out why I'm so restless."  
  
Drigger remained motionless and cold in his hand.  
  
Not like he was expecting anything, anyway.  
  
Rei rubbed a hand over his face, closing his fingers around the blade again. He dropped the hand that held the blade to his side, before bringing it up again. After he had prepared his beyblade, he launched it to the ground, watching with dispassionate satisfaction as Drigger swerved around it's surrounding trees at a surprising speed. The blade skipped and jumped for a moment, before roughly colliding with a rock in it's path and, after spinning for a couple more moments, tipped over on it's side again.  
  
He bit down on his tongue to keep from screaming and closed his eyes to stop himself from glaring at his blade. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he doing this right? He *could* do this. He knew he could. He just wasn't doing something right but he couldn't quite place his finger on what it was.  
  
"You're not concentrating," a voice stated matter-of-factly behind him. "You're screwing up because your thoughts aren't with what your blade is doing."  
  
Rei blinked back the hot tears, surprised. He thought he had been alone. The black-haired teen slowly bent down and picked up his blade before turning around to meet his intruder.   
  
Kai stood several yards from him, leaning up against a pole next to the back entrance of the hotel. He had his trademark smirk pasted to his mouth and was eyeing Rei carefully. "What're you doing out here, Kai?" Rei asked, sighing.  
  
"Watching you, I think that's quite obvious," he replied, cocking a perfectly cut eyebrow upwards. "I couldn't sleep, anyway. Much like you couldn't, I'm guessing."  
  
"We have a tournament tomorrow, y'know," Rei stated softly, turning his back to the taller teen. "You might want to get some sleep if you want to be refreshed in time for the tournament."  
  
"I should be saying the same thing to you," Kai pushed himself away from the pole, advancing a few feet closer to him. "You're the one who should be in bed, Rei. Not me. As I recall, you're the one who wasn't feeling good the whole day."  
  
"I feel fine," he snapped, pocketing his blade.   
  
"Like hell you do," Kai snorted, folding his arms across his chest.   
  
Rei swerved around again, amber eyes narrowing sharply. "You don't know me, Kai," he hissed, angrily. "You don't know who I am, or how I feel or the first thing about me. Don't presume to tell me if I feel like shit or not because more than likely, you're going to be wrong."  
  
Kai was silent for a moment before speaking, "Obviously you need sleep, Rei. Your temper's a bit short right now."   
  
The sarcasm dripping from the teen's voice was enough to send anyone over the edge. Rei balled his hands into fists at his side and shoved them in his pocket; afraid that he might put them to better use, such as Kai's face. "What's got you so upset anyway?" Kai continued, his already raised eyebrow raising higher. "Is it that girl you've got on your mind? Oh, what's her name? The pink haired girl."  
  
"Mariah," Rei growled, turning on his heel to face the taller boy. "Her name is Mariah and no, she is not what I have on my mind."  
  
A smile quirked at the corner of Kai's lips. "Really? I'm sure. You know, Rei, I saw how you looked when she stepped into that alleyway this afternoon. And all her other teammates. Why does she bother you so much?"  
  
"She doesn't bother me, Kai!" the black haired teen shouted, glaring angrily at the other. "Just shut up!"  
  
Kai was on him in a heartbeat; circling his arm around his waist and slamming him into the nearest tree. "Then why," he whispered heatedly, "are you so pissed off whenever I speak her name?" He roughly tangled his hand into the long black hair, roughly yanking his head back. "They called you a traitor, Rei. And I really hope you don't prove them right by running back to your little playmates with your tail between your legs. Because I will find you. And I *will* drag you back here and I will show you exactly what it means to double cross someone."  
  
Furious amber orbs met the cold magenta one's levelly, and the boy's pale face was twisted in an expression crossing anger and depression. "Why do you--"  
  
"Don't even say it," by the way Kai's voice was trembling, Rei figured he wasn't too happy himself. "Don't even ask me why I care. You're mine. You belong to this team. I'm not exactly fond of people who twist their words around and lead others' astray. I don't want you even thinking about that past team of yours--"  
  
"The White Tigers," Rei informed quietly.  
  
Kai held his grip on the other's black hair more tightly. "Yes, the White Tigers. I don't want you thinking about them when you have other priorities. When you have this team. When you have things you need to finish. I'm not going to watch you waste away because of your regret or your doubt or whatever. Get the fuck together, because I'm really tired of watching you act like a lost kitten who doesn't know what the hell is going on."  
  
Rei swallowed, not use to seeing the other teen so angry. But he held his gaze all the same, not letting himself get intimidated. "I heard you, Kai," he said softly, running his tongue over his bottom lip. "Now will you please get off me?"  
  
Kai kept his position; the hand that was snarled in Rei's hair didn't release or loosen his grip, in fact it almost seemed like he tightened it. Cold, hard eyes studied the smaller teen carefully and with his free hand, gently cupped the side of his face. Rei jerked slightly in surprise at the touch, and his eyes swiveled up to Kai's face, almost questioning him. "Kai, what are you--" Rei started but was cut off when a pair of cool lips roughly met his own.  
  
The kiss was harsh and demanding, but Rei could only press himself against the tree; his eyes wide in shock. Kai bit down on his lower lip, almost trying to get a rise out of him but failing. Reality didn't set in for the smaller teen until a few moments later. "Kai," Rei whimpered, finally closing his eyes. "Please--"  
  
"Shut up," the blue-haired teen hissed, yanking his head back even further. Rei felt the tears rise to meet his eyes again and his throat hurt from trying to hold them down. He -didn't- need this. Not tonight. Not right now.   
  
"You can't play this game with us, Rei," Kai whispered, almost gently. "You're playing games in a dark crop and you may not notice him, but the wolf is there. And he's watching you--I'm watching you."  
  
Kai planted a soft kiss right in the middle of his throat, before lining them down to the base of his neck. Nibbling lightly on the sensitive flesh, he placed his hand that had been supporting the side of Rei's face, down behind the small of his back. Then, with surprising force, pulled him from the tree and forcing him down onto the hard, dirt ground. Rei let out another small, barely noticeable whimper and squirmed under the stronger teen.  
  
Kai untangled his hand from his hair and ran his hands along his sides, gripping tightly at his hips before kissing him again. Rei was almost glad he was on the ground; he figured he was going to pass out from the lack of air. The other boy snapped his hand up again and gripped at Rei's jaw, holding it in place and pulling away from the kiss.   
  
"Open your eyes, Rei," Kai said calmly, brushing a strand of hair from his face.  
  
Slowly and almost cautiously, golden-brown eyes open to meet his. Kai sighed and lightly kissed his bruised lips before pulling up one last time and bringing himself to a stand. Looking down at the overwhelmed black-haired teen, a beginning of a smirk replacing the frown.   
  
"You can consider that your warning," he said, his face impassive.  
  
Then without another word, the ex-leader of the Blade Sharks team turned and walked calmly back into the hotel with a dazed and confused Rei in his wake.  
  
End.  
  
End Notes: x-x Crappy ending. I doubt I'll continue it, though. *shrug* Maybe. ^^ Anyway, review? I'd love you all forever and ever. 


End file.
